


Klaus finds out about Elena's "Death" & calls the Salvatore's to offer his condolences

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, minor Damon Salvatore & Klaus Mikaelson Friendship, minor Klaus Mikaelson &Elena Gilbert Frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus calls Elena's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klaus.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters nor do I get any money for writing this. This is entertainment only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is set during time jump that takes at the end of 6x22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters.

It's been two weeks since Kai Parker put Elena under a sleeping spell & linked her and Bonnie together. Klaus found out about Elena's "condition" only a few days later. He wanted to call her friends and tell them how sorry he was about what happened to her. Tell them how maybe he could have helped.  
But he knows how they would react to him calling. They would say that he didn't care about Elena or if she lived or died. They would say that he didn't care about anything or anyone. But that's not true. Because he does care, maybe too much. Maybe that's why he didn't get attached to people very often. He loves his daughter Hope. He loves Rebekah, his brother Elijah, & his long lost sister Freya. And of course he cares for Hayley. He still cares very much for Caroline.  
But he still has to call Elena's family & apologize for what he has done in the past.  
He takes his IPhone out of his back pocket and scrolls down his contract list. He scrolls down until he finds the number he's looking for. It's Damon Salvatore's number. He dials the number. After about five rings, Damon picks up. In a wary tone, he says "Klaus, you better have a good fucking reason for calling"  
"I do", Klaus reply's. "Well, what is it? I don't have all day" "I'm sorry" He says. "What? What are you sorry about?" Damon asks. "Elena. I'm sorry about Elena. If there's anything I could have done to help. I would have".


	2. Damon's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon reacts to Klaus's confession.

Damon can't believe what's he's hearing. Klaus apologizing? Really? That would be a cold day in hell. Maybe hell did freeze over. Damon finally realizes that Klaus isn't as a bad a guy as he used to be. Damon remembers that Klaus has a daughter now. " Klaus. Thanks for calling. Maybe you could have had that super witch of yours help". "Yeah, maybe." Klaus reply's. "What do you mean maybe"? Damon asks. Klaus tells Damon about the harvest ritual and what happened to Davina during it. "I'm sorry Klaus. You have changed. You're one of us, now", Damon says. "One of what now"? Klaus asks confused. "A good guy." Damon says. "Yeah, I am", Klaus reply's. "Well, I have to go, Klaus but thanks for calling. Talk to you later. "Ok, Damon. You're welcome. Bye Damon", Klaus says. "Bye Klaus", says Damon. Klaus hangs up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own any of these characters.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be about Klaus calling Stefan.


	3. Stefan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus calls Stefan to offer his condolences for Elena's "death".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own any of these characters. Please comment & leave kudos.

Klaus being satisfied with the conversation that he had with Damon, the thought occurs to him that he might give Stefan a call. A week has passed since Klaus called Damon and since then, he has decided to call Stefan to offer his condolences. Currently Klaus is in his bedroom that is on the top floor of his compound that is located in the middle of the "Vampire Quarter" of New Orleans. He looks to his left where his cell phone lays turned off on his bedside table. He turned his cell phone off earlier in the day so he could have some piece and quite for a little while. He reaches his left hand towards his bedside table so he can pick his cell phone up. He picks his cell up and he pushes the on button that is on the right side of the cell phone. He waits patiently for the home screen to come on. When it does, he slides his finger across the phone's touch screen to unlock it. He does and he finds his contact list. He scrolls down the contact list until he finds the contact that he wants to dial. He finally finds the contact that he looking for. He dials the number. It's Stefan's number. It rings four times before it's picked up. "Hello?," Stefan asks.

"Hello Stefan," Klaus says with a smirk. "Klaus", Stefan says with a hint of loathing in his voice. "What the hell do you want"? "I want to apologize for everything that I've ever done to You, Elena, and the rest your friends". Stefan just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?", Stefan asks shocked. "Yes, Stefan I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you and your friends. I really am." "Ok", Stefan says uncertain if Klaus's word are true. "I also offer my condolences for Elena.

Stefan cannot believe what he's hearing. Klaus apologizing? The guy who terrorized Elena, and Elena's friends and family for the past few years. Even going so far as killing Elena's Aunt Jenna in the blood ritual and then draining Elena dry because he wanted to be able to access his werewolf side and then be able to make more hybrids like himself, not to mention all the other terrible things that Klaus had done to countless other people. But Klaus has done a lot of good things as well. "Klaus, Stefan says I forgive you. For everything. You have done a lot of good." Setting down in his office chair, Klaus is surprised. He didn't think for a minute that he would be forgiven. When he finally gets his voice back he says, "Thank you Stefan. That means a lot. More than you will ever know." "You're welcome," Stefan says. They talk for a few more minutes. "Goodbye old friend", Klaus says. "Goodbye Klaus," Stefan replies. They hang up their phones at the same time. Klaus gets out of his office chair and walks out of his office feeling for once in the one thousand years he has lived, as fulfilled as he will ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the phone description. It ran longer than I thought it would. I hope y'all enjoyed the FanFic.


	4. This is not a new chapter. Author's note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Author's note.

Sorry y'all, but this is not a new chapter. If y'all want, I can post "Chapter 4" as an extra chapter or as a separate FanFic altogether. It's up to y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this. What I do own are my own ideas.


End file.
